The present invention relates to pet access doors, and more particularly to a modular pet access door having a security cover.
Pet access doors that allow the ingress and egress of pets relative to an enclosure exist and are known. Prior pet doors consist principally of a pair of external frame members, e.g., an outer and inner frame member, that mount over a hole cut into a wall, e.g., a door, of the enclosure to define a passageway. Modern pet door systems also employ adjustable spacer frames, which mount between the frame members in a telescoping relationship, to allow the pet door to accommodate a variety of door widths. A swingable flap is secured to the upper portion of the pet door and, when vertically hung, overlies the passageway. The flap is generally secured to the inner external frame member by associated mounting structure and hardware. A drawback of securing the flap to the external frame is that a number of associated assembly pieces are required to affix properly the flap to the frame.
For security purposes, a security cover or panel can be secured to the inner frame member to prevent unwanted entry through the pet door, such as by the hand of an intruder. The panel typically is affixed to the inner frame by slidably mounting the cover within a channel formed in the inner frame. A drawback of prior pet doors that employ security covers is that the application of a force normal to the surface of the cover can disengage the cover from the channel, and thus from the pet door frame.
Due to the foregoing and other shortcomings of pet doors, an object of this invention is to provide a pet door assembly that employs a security cover that affixes to the inner frame member to prevent unwanted dislodgment therefrom.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pet door assembly that employs a centrally mounted flap.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pet door assembly that includes a flap that mounts to one or more spacer frames.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pet door assembly that has relatively few components and is relatively easy to use.
Other general and more specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear from the drawings and description which follow.